Russian Roulette isn't the same without a gun
by xXIntoxicatedxDisasterXx
Summary: Why did I let her do it. I watched her hold the gun to her head. And pull the trigger. The guilt runs up and down my body.
1. The dressing room

Russian Roulette is not the same with out a gun.

Written by: Anonymous

**Chapter 1: The dressing room. **_Maryse's POV_

"Maryse, please put on the costume." Vicky begged.

Vicky was knocking on My door holding the outfit. While I was sitting behind the door crying.

"Maryse. Put on the outfit." Vicky said growing impatient. She knocked louder.

"I am not putting on my dead best friends outfit." I slurred. It was hard for Vicky to understand her from the crying and her French accent.

"What?" Vicky said confused.

I got up off of the floor and blew my nose on a tissue.

Vicky knocked louder.

"If you don't put on this outfit in 10 seconds you I can arrange your arrival to ECW. "

_That little chienne_. _I hate ECW. _I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tha-" Vicky was trying to say something but I grabbed the outfit, replaced it with the tissue and slammed the door on her face before she got to finish.

I looked at the outfit and slipped it on.

Only a month ago my beloved friend was wearing it.

Only a month ago she was wearing the pink bikini top and black pants.

Maryse looked at herself in the mirror.

_I defiantly look better in it the Kelly _she thought.

I grabbed my cape and left the girls locker room.

The cape is my own touch. None of the other girls wear it because they can't pull it off.

Ha! Those girls aren't Diva's. They're just a bunch of wanna be's.

I let out a little giggle at my accusation.


	2. Last breath of Kelly

Chapter 2: Maryse's flashback *Kelly's story*

_Maryse's POV._

"Kelly, this is stupid. Don't do it. Please." Ted said.

"Teddy, stop being such a worrier. Nothing will happen." Kelly replied.

I could tell those words stung Ted. That's what I call him. Teddy.

Ted closed his eyes and took a step back. She was stubborn and I guess he knew she wouldn't listen. She never did.

Kelly picked up the gun that pointed to her head.

She let out a laugh and pulled the trigger.

None of us expected the gun to shoot.

It never did!

But it could.

And this time… It did.

Next thing I knew I saw police lights and an ambulance.

I looked around for a doctor to ask for answers but the answer was wheeling pass me in a black linen bag. She had died.

I looked everywhere for Ted. Then I found him on the porch of Kelly's house sitting on the swing with his head hidden in his hands.

I went up there and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry" Maryse whispered to him.

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. Don't test me

Chapter 3 *Locker Room*

_Maryse's POV_

I kept to myself. It was weird wearing a dead diva's outfit.

Girls looked at me in disgust. I looked at myself with disgust.

_How can Vicky be so insensitive. Making me wear this. Doesn't she know? _

I thought.

"Maryse!" Melina yelled.

_Great, here comes Mrs. Split ends! _I thought.

"So uh, I see your wearing Kelly's signature outfit." Melina said with attitude.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Say what you want, I had no choice." I said through my teeth.

"Well, actually you did. You had the choice to take the gun from Kelly." Melina said taking a step up to me..

I looked at her but Melina's face started getting fuzzy. Everything was blurring.

"Oh, don't cry! I would. Hate to see you… Cry." Melina said sarcastically.

My hands were shaking and she eventually lost control.

I pulled Melina's hair and slammed her into the lockers.

Melina spit up maroon blood and Maryse French TKO'd her.

Melina lied on the floor in pain. She moaned and groaned at the injuries I had caused.

I got up and looked at everyone's face.. Beth looked at her in shock.

I left the room smiling. I was in so much trouble but I didn't care.

As I walked down the hall I hear Beth laughing at my destruction.

She eventually came to her senses and got Vicky.


	4. The Managers office :

Chapter 4 *The conference* _Maryse's POV_

"Maryse, do you understand you attacked Melina under the permission off WWE?"

I looked down at my legs then looked up.

"Oui, Melina mérite tout ce que je faisais à son bien. Elle dosn't diserve d'appeler elle-même une diva." I said.

I smiled at her judgment, they had no idea what she said.

"And what did we say about the French?? No one understands. It's annoying and irritating because we have no idea what your saying." Vicky screamed.

"Avec précision" I replied.

Vicky screamed. "Seriously!"

I gave a little chuckle.

I looked over at Melina who was in a neck cast and an arm cast.

She looked at me with evil eyes.

I laughed even harder.

"You think this is funny? Injuring the smack down champion? She can't be on the show for months and you are.. Laughing?" Vicky asked..

"Yes. I am laughing. It's about time she got what she deserved." I said smartly.

I got up and left the room.


	5. The escape

_Maryse's POV_

I was laying down on the locker room bench, crying.

I was so angry!Everyone knew Melina deserved it. Even Vicky.

"_Cheer up, squirt, They'll let cha back in!"_

Beth said fixing her head piece for the upcoming show.

I got up wiping my eyes.

"_Do you understand, why I did, what I did? Do you have any concept what so ever of why I sent Melina to the hospital?"_

I felt a sudden adrenaline go up my spine.

While Beth rolled her eyes.

"_Kid, listen, We know your friend died. But it gives you no right to start attacking divas!_"

I took a deep breath and went psychotic, Pushing the Glamozon into the lockers, as before with Melina, and punching her lip.

The only thing that stopped me from killing my friend was Kelly.

Kelly's voice spoke the encouraging words, "_Stop, Maryse!_"

A sudden stream of tears flowed down my face as I rehabilitated.

The Bella twins stood at the door watching me.

I looked up and felt the same feeling again. I got up and pushed them to the floor.

"_What is your problem, Maryse!?_" Bre shouted at, laying on the floor.

I looked away and ran for the door.

I pushed the door open, like I did before to the Bella twins.

Only to find this time, it stood there, locked!I leaned on the door crying.

Vickie stood there behind the door with an ambulance.

"_I'm only doing what's best for you_"

She muttered.

That was the last thing I saw. Her face.


	6. Rehabilatation Institution of Chicago

_Maryse's POV_

I finally woke up from all the tranquilizers.

I glanced around my new surroundings and found walls of cushion.

There was one window as the door, I ran too it.

"_Where am I?"_ I said startling the employee walking by.

"_Mam, you are in the Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago"_

"_What? I am. Where?"_

"_The Rehabilitation Insti-"_

"'**I know that. Why?" **

I said cutting him off.

"_Because you are Psycho!"_

He walked away, shaking his head.

A single tear drop fluttered down my cheek as I sat down in the corner,

Knee's tucked against my chest.

10 Minutes later

My cell door finally opened and three people walked in.

2 of the 3 faces were familiar.

Teddy, and Vickie.

The other was a women in a suit.

Ted sat beside me on the ground, wiping me tears.

"_Why are you in here?"_ Ted mumbled.

I looked up at my best friend then leaned my head against the wall.

"_She is in her because she attacked 4 WWE Diva's" _Vickie said standing beside the lady in black.

I stood up and eyed her.

"_want to make it 5?"_

Ted pulled me back down beside him and shook his head.

Vickie sighed.

"_Your lucky Ted, here offered to take care of you. So you don't have to stay here."_

"_Thank you!" _I mouthed to him.

He nodded and stood up pulling me up.

"_Your going to stay with him until we feel you are mentally stable."_

_Mentally stable! I am perfectly fine! _I thought to myself.

"_Stay out of trouble. Or else this will be your new room"_

Vickie said pointing to the cell wall.

I nodded and clutched Ted's arm.

"_Also, until we feel you are mentally stable, You will not be on Monday night RAW. And we want you to take frequent visits to the 4 girls you injured" _The lady in the suit said.

_Woah! I injured 4 people? The Bella twins are injured? _I thought to myself.

The 2 girls started making there way out of the room.

I tapped Vickie's shoulder.

"_I injured Bre and Nikki?"_

"_Nikki has a broken leg. And Bre is suffering from a broken rib cage. You pushed them pretty hard."_

_They were some of my best friends. And I injured them. _

_Maybe I am Mentally Unstable. _

I thought.

I followed Ted out of the room, and into his car.

"_Thanks again, Ted." _I said.

"_Just promise me you will try and behave, Okay?"_

"_I promise" _


	7. Maryse, Let me help!

_Maryse's POV_

Ted's black escalade pulled up into Maryse's drive way.

"_Thank's a million._"

She opened the door and grabbed her stuff.

"_Wait. Why take your purse when your just getting your things?_"

Ted said with a confused look on his face.

"_Ted, I'm not insane! I can take care of myself. I'm fine at home._"

I said standing outside of the car, with the door open.

"_No, your staying with me._"

Ted said sternly.

"_No, I would hate to impose on Cody, he hates me anyways._"

I replied turning around heading towards the big brick house.

Ted got out of his car and stopped me.

"_Cody is going to have to deal with it. Your staying with us._"

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the car.

I shrugged and got back in the car.

"_Cody hates me, why would he want me there?_"

I said looking out the window.

"_I'm going to get so much crap from him about this._"

Ted turned on the car and pulled out.

"_Whatever happened between you guys? He wouldn't tell me._"

I turned on the radio trying to distract Ted.

"_I love this song!_"

Ted turned down the volume and looked at me.

"_What happened?_"

I looked down at my hands and then looked up at him.

"_I'll tell you later._"


	8. Don't worry, I heard everything

_**Maryse's POV**_

**I grabbed my bag's from the trunk and made my way to Ted's front door.**

**Ted followed me carrying some of my bags.**

"_**Remind me to give you a key.**_**"**

**He unlocked the door and went inside.**

**I followed behind him and say Cody on the couch. **

**Cody turned around and sighed.**

"_**Look who's back from the whack-o shack**_**."**

**I sighed and picked my bags back up, walking out of the house.**

**Ted put down my bags and sighed.**

"_**Cody, seriously?**_**"**

**He ran outside and pulled me back in the house.**

"_**I'm not staying in that God forsaken house! Take me home!**_**"**

**I said crying.**

"_**Ignore Cody, whatever happened between you guys. Solve it.**_**"**

**Ted pulled her back in the house and locked the door behind him.**

**I saw Cody take a deep breath. I know he doesn't want me here.**

**As much as I don't want to be here.**

_**Solve it? What exactly did Ted mean by solve it? **_**I thought to myself.**

**I took my bag upstairs into the guest room then went back downstairs.**

**I looked around and didn't see Cody nor Ted in sight.**

**I walked around the house looking for them to find them in the kitchen. **

**Ted was talking to Cody,**

**I hide behind the wall and tried to listen in.**

**I was anxious to hear Cody's thoughts about the living arrangements.**

"_**Cody, work it out with her. Whatever it is, it can't be this bad!**_**"**

"_**Ted! Seriously! Work it out? I've tried talking to her. And apologizing for whatever it is she thinks I did! It didn't work! I'm not going to try again.**_**"**

**I smiled and walked to the sink, about to do dishes.**

**The both turned their heads and looked at me.**

"_**Maryse, um, how much of that did you hear?**_**"**

**Ted asked me**

"_**I'm not really sure. Not a lot.**_**"**

**I replied.**

"_**I'll talk to her tonight.**_**"**

**Cody mouthed Ted. **

**Ted nodded his head and left the kitchen.**

**Cody stood there a minute and looked at Maryse, gathering what he was going to say tonight.**

**I continued doing washing the dishes, I knew he was there, but I let him think I didn't know.**

**When I was done in the kitchen I went upstairs to my room. **

**I laid down face first in the bed to hear a knock.**

"_**Come in.**_**"**


	9. Apology's suck

_Maryse's POV _

The door opened and I expected it too be Ted.

But it wasn't.

It was Cody.

"_Can we talk Maryse?"_ Cody said quietly.

I sat up and saw Cody standing in the doorway.

He smiled awkwardly and closed the door.

I glared at him, not saying a word.

He sat at the end of my bed, not saying a word for a moment.

"_Where's Ted?_"

I asked, looking at my pillow.

"_I told him we needed groceries. He said he's be back in about 2 hours._"

Cody said looking at the wall, we hadn't talked in months.

"_Maryse, I'm really sorry, I called you those names. And I'm sorry I left that morning._"

Cody said trying to make eye contact with me.

Tears started fogging up my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling.

He got up and laid down beside me, trying to comfort me.

"_We both know that apology is fake. Your only saying that because Ted told you too._"

I said turning my body away from him.

I laid there crying, as Mr. Rhodes tried to think about what to say next.

"_I was actually going to come to your house last week, and apologize. But I chickened out._"

I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"_Why did you say those things about me? Why did you leave?_"

He took a deep breath.

"_I left because I was scared of falling in love, and if Randy or Ted ever found out that's why I left, well, I was afraid they would laugh._"

She looked at him, confused.

"_Because it's so much better for me getting crap for a lie, then you getting it for the truth."_

Cody looked at me and wiped my tears.

"_I see I've done more damage than I thought._"

He said.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it, burying my head into it.

"_Maryse._" He said sitting up.

He took the pillow from my hands and hugged me.

"_I'm sorry_" He whispered.

He raised my head from his chest and kissed me.


	10. Bride War's

_**Ted's POV**_

**I scouted the fridge seeing if we needed anything else before I go to the grocery store.**

"_**What are we going to have for dinner?**_**" ****I said to myself.**

**I closed the fridge and went upstairs to Maryse's room. **

_**Maybe Lasagna. **_**I Thought to myself.**

**I opened the door quietly to find Cody and Maryse locking lips.**

_**Woah! What's this? **_**I thought. **

**I shut the door just as quietly as I opened it, so they won't notice.**

**I ran downstairs and grabbed the list of food we needed. I quickly walked out the door and into my car. **

**I took a deep breath and pulled out the drive way.**

_**Maryse's POV **_

"_**Okay, we can not tell Ted. I think he might be a little mad.**_**"**

**I said smiling.**

"_**Yeah, it might scare him. Let's just pretend that we hate each other.**_**"**

"_**Okay, but, make any psycho jokes. I'll show you how I got in there.**_**" **

**I said warning him.**

"_**Well, Ted will be gone for 2 hours.**_**"**

**Cody said looking at me..**

"_**No! That wouldn't be right.**_**" I said laughing.**

**He sighed.**

"_**It was worth a shot. Well, we can watch a movie?**_**"**

**He suggested.**

**I smiled and got out of the bed. **

"_**I'm changing into my PJ's though, so I'll meet you downstairs. **_**"**

**I said opening the door.**

**He got up and kissed her.**

"_**Okay, I'll go ahead and put in the movie.**_**"**

**I smiled and closed the door behind him.**

**I went in my dresser and pulled out my spandex short shorts and my tank top.**

**I slipped on the clothes and re-applied my make-up.**

"_**Perfect**_**"**

**I said smiling at myself in the mirror.**

**I opened the door and joined him on the couch.**

"_**What are we watching?**_**" I asked.**

"_**Well, I know that Bride War's is your favorite movie. So your watching that, while I'm watching you.**_**" He said noticing her spandex shorts.**

**I jumped to the sound of my ringtone. My phone was ringing.**

**I got up and answered it. **

"_**Randy?**_**" **

"_**Hey, Maryse. I, um, I wanted to ask what your doing tonight.**_**"**

"_**Nothing really, Hanging out with Cody. Why?**_**"**

"_**Cody? Huh, well, I wanted to see if we could hang out.**_**"**

**I covered the bottom of the phone.**

"_**Cody, Randy wants to know if we can hang out? What do I say?**_**"**

"_**Tell him to come over!**_**" Cody said smiling.**

**I uncovered the phone.**

"_**Yeah, sure. Come over to Cody's house.**_**" I said smiling.**

**I use to have the biggest crush on Randy.**

"_**Okay. See you there.**_**"**

**Randy said hanging up.**

**I hung up and sat back on the couch with Cody.**


	11. WalMart

_**Ted's Pov.**_

I read through the list and decided to hit the _Heath and Beauty _section first.

"_Shampoo, conditioner, soap, Clean and Clear, razors, shaving cream, and pads._" I said reading them to myself.

"_Pads?_" I repeated.

I drove the cart down the aisle and picked up Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner, then noticed the Shampoo and Conditioner 2 and 1 bottle.

I smiled, proud at myself for catching that and put back the separate bottles and picked up the 2 in 1.

Crossing off the Shampoo and Conditioner part I looked around and grabbed a pack of Dove bar soap.

I scribbled through the soap and looked around for Clean and clear.

I pushed the cart around the aisles and spotted Clean and Clear.

I got everything on the list, except for pads. I was saving that for last.

Coming across the pad's, I sighed seeing all the different kinds.

_Oh god. _I thought to myself.

I wasn't sure what kind Maryse used so I just grabbed all the different kinds.

Smiling at myself I got out of there as fast as possible.

I pushed the cart towards the food section when I saw toy light savors in the corner of my eye.

I smiled and turned down that aisle.

I got excited seeing all the different colors.

"_Hmm._" I said to myself.

I ended up getting 2 blue ones and a pink one. (For Maryse)

I strolled down the aisle and went back to my shopping.

I finally made it through the food section, making it out with 47 minutes to spare.

_I guess I should call Cody, see what their up to. _I said, even though I already know.

I took out my pink blackberry [Cody dared my to get pink, and we all know I don't step back from a dare.]

I punched in the home number, and waited for a pick-up.

"_Hello?_" Maryse said giggling. "_Stop it._" She said to the person beside her. My guess was Cody.

"_Hey Maryse, how's everything at home?_" I said, a little grossed out.

"_Everything is. Everything is fine. Randy's over" _She said.

I heard someone saying ouch in the background then Maryse cackling.

"_Tell him I said hi! I'm running a little earlier then expected, so I should be home in about. 30 minutes._" I said pulling into a check out station.

"_Okay! See you then!_" Maryse said, hanging up.

I smiled at the clerk and started loading my items.

When she started ringing up the pads she gave me an uneasy glance.

"_They, aren't mine, they are my roommates'._" I said, trying to justify why I have 7 boxes of pads.

She laughed and continued to ring them up.

She seemed more worried about the light savors.

They were $89.00 each.

She looked at me and asked. "$250 on light savors?"

I laughed.

"_Those are mine._" I said.

Eventually she finished and printed out the recite.

I smiled at her and walked out of Wal-Mart as fast as I could.

I glanced at my watch and decided to stop by McDonalds to get dinner.


End file.
